


Morning Mishaps

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning Joel wakes up to the smell of burning and muffled curses in spanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Mishaps

“Filha da puta, JJ What are you- Pancakes don’t need salt in them!” An angry whisper was heard through the paper walls in the apartment, a dull sunlight peeking through the windows that hit Joel in the face harder than the feeling of an empty bed and whisper yelling match between his boys. The eldest didn’t make a noise though, he was well rested and the bed was comfortable, so he played his his hair and smiled at Ray’s spanish chanting and JJ’s whining.

“Meirda! JJ that’s your fault.” Ray hissed through clamped teeth making Joel in the other room close his eyes and smile a sarcastic grin.  
“How is this my fault, you’re the one who made a mess!” JJ whispered back.  
“Didn’t you want to go outside and smoke? Chico, mi burro puede cocinar mejor que tú.”  
“Stop doing the spanish at me!”  
“Stop making me angry then!” Joel heard Ray groan loudly, a gust of air leaving the youngest’s lungs in a huff of frustration, so Joel took this as a sign to get out of bed before Ray goes to his roots and knifes up JJ. (Joel mentally kicked himself for being racist so early in the morning.)

But then they laughed, JJ’s giggles filling the air and Joel could picture how his face looks when he has a big dumb grin on his face, he could also hear Ray sigh again, his ‘you’re lucky you’re cute’ sigh. So Joel went to the bathroom and lazily brushed his teeth, but then the faint smell of smoke wafted through the air.

“Esto es tu culpa maldito idiota! Fucking Goddamn it JJ!”

“You’re the one who kissed me while making a pancake.” The smugness was evident in JJ’s voice and it made even Joel roll his eyes.

And then there was a click, and the ruffling of burned pancakes being moved off the stove.

“Mornin’” JJ said with a smile, “We made breakfast.”  
Joel grumbled something and kissed Ray’s forehead, and then he grabbed JJ’s face with both his hands and kissed his forehead too.

“Why don’t we go out to eat before Ray stabs you and you burn down the apartment.”  
“I’m a wonderful cook, it’s Ray’s sweet face that was distracting me.”  
“Me gustaría decir que su rostro era lindo también,” Ray scoffed and JJ threw his hands up into the air.

“Every morning he insults me in spanish!”  
“Every morning you’re a moron.” Ray snapped back, Joel sighed and put his hands on both their shoulders.

“Go shower, I’ll clean up and then we can have a nice breakfast.” The begrudgingly did, JJ pushing Ray’s button’s with a grin and Ray ranting in spanish again, just because he knows JJ hates that (but strangely finds it hot.) Joel however was left to clean up the mess, and he wondered what kind of things he could bait JJ and Ray to do for him if he played his cards right.

Maybe he’d finally get them to be quiet for once.


End file.
